Carmen
by Claire Black (Editor), Nick Cartledge (Composer), Katharine Wood (Narrator) A new CD book with Characters from Treasured Tales Cd Book and Listen & Learn Series and Made by Treasured Tales Cd Book Cast I'll list down the cast from Treasured Tales Cd Book and see what role they play in this book: *Carmen - Beauty (Beauty and the Beast) *Phillip -'Jack (Jack and the Beanstalk) *Zoc the Wicked Magician - Magician (Aladdin) *King Nod (Carmen's dad) - Sultan (Aladdin) *Princess Yum Yum - Princess (Puss in Boots) *Olaf - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Fox and Cat - Fox and Cat (Pinocchio) *Beast - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Beast as Yum-Yum's prince - Prince (Beauty and the Beast) *Geppeto - Geppetto (Pinocchio; Listen and Learn series) *Donkey Olaf - Donkey Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Bad Boys - Bad Boys (Pinocchio) *Blue Fairy - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Carmen's siblings - Beauty's sisters (Beauty and the Beast) *Puppet Master - Puppet Master (Pinocchio) *The Underground-living Giant - The Giant (Jack and the Beanstalk) *Bad Boys as Donkeys - Bad Boys as Donkeys (Pinocchio) *Police Man - Police Officer (Pinocchio) *Good Wizard - Genie (Aladdin) Villians' Defeats *Zoc: Banished by Carmen. *Beast: Gets killed by Zoc and is restored by Carmen. He reforms *Bad Boys: Turned into Donkeys *Fox and cat: arrested Pages *Cover: From Left to Right: Geppetto in the Pinocchio title page (Listen and Learn series), Pinocchio from the Pinocchio title page (Treasured Tales CD Book), Beauty and the Beast from the Beauty and the Beast cover (Treasured Tales CD Book), Puss in Boots (Treasured Tales CD Book), Jack from the Jack and the Beanstalk cover (Treasured Tales CD Book), and Magician from Aladdin page 4 (Treasured Tales CD Book) *Title Page: From Left to Right: Jack from the Jack and the Beanstalk cover (Treasured Tales CD Book), Genie from the Aladdin title page (Treasured Tales CD Book), and Magician from Aladdin page 4 (Treasured Tales CD Book) Center: Beauty and the Beast from the Beauty and the Beast title page (Treasured Tales CD Book) #The first page shows the First page from Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book). The Text said, "A Long Time ago, a Merchant died. He left his three daughters. The First two are ride and nasty. But the third, Carmen is sweet and kind." Music: Pinocchio page 1 Music. #The second page shows the first page from Pinocchio (Listen and Learn series). The text said, "A poor woodcarver called Geppetto didn't have ant children. He is lonely. One day, Geppetto decided to make himself a puppet. Geppetto named his puppet: Olaf." Music: Pinocchio page 2 music # The Third Page shows Geppetto from the fourth page of Pinocchio (Listen and Learn series) and the Beast from page 7 of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book). The text said, "The Next Day, he woke up. He enjoyed a big breakfast. An Ugly Beast said, "HOW DARE YOU EAT THE POISONED PANCAKES, YOU MUST DIE!" Geppetto said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me." Geppetto beleived in Olaf." Music: Beauty and the Beast page 6 & page 7 music. # The Fourth page shows Pinocchio from page 3 of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Cook) and Geppetto from page 3 of Pinocchio (Listen and Learn series) The text said, "When Geppetto is carving Olaf, he heard simething strange. The puppet stuck out his tounge and laughed. Geppetto is happy. At last, he could have a son." Music: Pinocchio page 3 music. # The fifth page shows Pinocchio from page 4 of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book) and Beauty from page 3 of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book). The text said, "As Geppetto finish carving Olaf, the puppet kicked Geppetto in tge nose. He fled to Carmen. Carmen said, "Where Did you come from?" Olaf said, "Geppetto's shop." Carmen said, "You will be a real boy soon."" Music: Pinocchio page 4 & page 13. # The sixth page shows The Magician from the fourth page of Aladdin (Treasured Tales CD Book), Pinocchio from the fifteenth page of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book) and Beauty from the twelth page of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book). The Text says, "One Day, a wicked Magician named Zoc appeared. Zoc presented to be Carmen's uncle, Ebenezer. Soon, Zoc said, "I want to rule the world. You will be a real boy, Puppet."" Music: Aladdin page 4 music. # The seventh page shows the fourteenth page of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book). The Text says, "Poor Olaf felt so sad. Soon, a blue fairy arrived. The fairy asked Olaf why he isn't loving Carmen. She knew about Carmen. Mean Olaf began to tell a lie. His nose gre and grew and grew! The fairy laughed. Pinocchio said, "Will I be a real Boy?" The fairy said, "Yes. If you are brave."" Music: Pinocchio page 13 & page 14. # The eighth page shows the fifth page from Pinocchio (Listen and Learn Series), the Fox and the Cat from the twelthh page of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book), Beauty from the twelfth page of Beauty and the Beast (Listen and Learn series). The text says, "Olaf and Carmen ran staightt into the arms of a police officer. A cat and fox began to talk to them and began to catch them. Olaf and Carmen ran. The people stopped and told the police officer that Geppetto is a mean man who would hurt the princess and the puppet. The police officer wanted o let the duo go and arrest the woodcarver." Music: Pinocchio page 12 & page 5. # The ninth page shows Jack from page 4 of Jack and the Beanstalk (Treasured Tales CD Book) and Beauty and the Beast at the twelfth page of Beauty and the Beast, and Pinocchio from the fifthteenth page of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book). The text said, "The Beast appeared. Carmen is afraid. Olaf thought that Geppetto is missing. A boy named Phillip came to reform the ugly beast. Pillipp said, "Nice to meet you. I want to reform the Bad Beast." Phillip used his power to reform the Beast. The beast said, "I love you." However, Olaf missed his father and this made him sad." Music: Puss in Boots page 18, page 9, & page 10. # The tenth page shows the sixteenth page of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book), Beauty from page fourteen of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book), and Jack from page eight of Jack and the Beanstalk (Treasured Tales CD Book). The text says, "The Trio set off. Then, the cat and fox appeared again. The trio ran to the police officer and asked him for help. The police officer locked them up in jail!" Music: Pinocchio page 16 # The eleventh page shows the seventeenth page of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book), Beauty from page fourteen of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book), and Jack from page eight of Jack and the Beanstalk (Treasured Tales CD Book). The text says, "In jail, Olaf, Carmen, and Phillip knew that Geppetoo is lost at sea. He looked for the trio and his ship is sunk in a storm. The trio felt terrible. They must be good cizitens." Music: Pinocchio page 17 # The twelfth page shows the eleventh page of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book) and Beauty from page 9 of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book). The text said, "However the trio broke out of jail. They saw a puppet show. The puppets asked Olaf for dancing. Olaf jumped up stage and danced. The puppet master appeared on stage. The next day, the Puppet master gave the Trio coins and offered them to take them to the King." Music: Pinocchio page 10 and Page 11 # The thirteenth page shows the Sultan from page eighteen of Aladdin (Treasured Tales CD Book), Pinocchio from page nineteen of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book), Beauty from page nineteen of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book), Princess from page 11 of Puss in Boots (Treasured Tales CD Book), and Jack from page nineteen of Jack and the Beanstalk (Treasured Tales CD Book) The text said, "The king is thrilled to see the trio. He took the coins. Soon he said, "Yes. My daughter Yum-Yum wants to marry you." Phillip said Yum-yum are married. Zoc returned." Music: Aladdin from page 17 & page 18 # The fourteenth page shows the magician in page 19 of Aladdin (Treasured Tales CD Book) and Beauty from page 12 of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book). The text says, "Zoc went to the palace in a disguise. "Gimme the old ball," he cried. Carmen gave the Crystal ball. The cryatal ball opened to reveal a wizard." Music: Aladdin page 19 and page 20 # The fifteenth page shows the genie from page 15 of Aladdin (Treasured Tales CD Book) The text says, "The wizard appeared from the crystal ball and said, "Attack. Attack. You are always here. Attack. You are far and near."" Music: Aladdin page 15 # The sixteenth page shows page 18 from Pinocchio (Listen and Learn serie). The text said, "The trio saw bad boys. They asked them to run away to toyland. Olaf joined them until he found them in trouble." Music: Pinocchio page 18 # The seventeenth page shows the 16th page from Beauty and the beast (Tresured Tales CD Books) The Text said, "Carmen is sad. She asked the beast if she'll find Olaf. The beast said, "If you find him I will die." Carmen and Phillip walked." Music: Beauty and the Beast page 16 # The eighteenth page shows page 19 from Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book). The text said, "All the bad boys turned into donkeys and worked into a circus One day, Carmen and Phillip found Olaf hurting his leg and not working anymore. He is thrown into the sea. Carmen and Phillip dove to help Olaf." Music: Pinocchio page 19. # The 19th page shows page 20 from Pinocchio (Read and Learn series). The text says, "As the trio touched the water, Olaf turned into a puppet. As he sank into the bottom, a fish swollows the trio up. Olaf is surprised to see Geppetto alive." Music: Pinocchio page 20 # The Twentyith page shows page 20 of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book) and Jack from page 11 from Jack and the Beanstalk. The text says, "The princess, the boy and the woodcarver, and the puppet ran to the castle grounds. They rushed toward the tree and saw the Beast. "Wake up," cried Carmen. The beast opened his eyes." Music: Beauty and the Beast page 19 & 20. # The twenty-first page shows page 21 of Pinocchio (Listen and Learn series), Beauty and the beast from page 21 of Beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book), Jack from page 21 of Jack and the Beanstalk (Treasured Tales CD Book). Text says, "Olaf walked from the Castle grounds. He isn't naughty. He is brave. He led the crew to safety. The fairy is whatching. The fairy said, "You are Brave. You diserved your deam," she added. Pinocchio changes into a real boy." Music: Pinocchio page 21 & 22 # The last page shows The princess from page 21 of Puss in Boots, Prince from page 22 of Beauty and the Beast (Teasured Tales CD Book), Beauty from beauty and the Beast (Treasured Tales CD Book), Jack from page 1 of Jack and the Beanstalk and Real Boy Pinocchio from page 22 of Pinocchio (Treasured Tales CD Book) says, "The magician's spell is broken. The ugly beast turned into a prince and the palace and the King appeared from fog. Yum Yum has the lamp. Summoning the wizard, Carmen banished Zoc never to be seen. Carmen and Phillip lived happily ever after." Music: Aladdin page 22 Category:Anti-fascist books